Daddy's Little Girl
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: When Zuko and Katara's marriage becomes rocky, Zuko learns a lesson in perseverance from his daughter. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters of Avatar. I only own the plot along with Shaina, Taccai and Kiana, who are Katara/Zuko's children.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

"Daddy's Little Girl"

Zuko sighed as he made the hardest decision he ever had to make in his life. He packed up his things and turned to leave. He was about halfway to the door when he heard someone scream, "Nooo!" Before a small figure wrapped itself around his waist.

Zuko hugged back instinctively. He loved all of his children and he didn't like hurting them like this.

The only reason he wasn't taking his children with him was because Katara was a very good mother. She always put their children first.

Zuko had no fears of leaving his children in Katara's care. He knew she would NEVER let any harm come to them.

Zuko patted the little girls' head and shoulder gently. It was only when he glanced down, did he get the biggest surprise of his life!

It wasn't Kiana who had their arms wrapped tightly around his waist, but Shaina!

"Daddy no! Please don't leave! Don't go! Daddy please!" Shaina's voice broke as the tears finally came, steady and fast. They streamed down her cheeks like a smooth spring shower.

Zuko was taken aback by his middle daughter's actions. She wasn't close to him and she hardly cuddled with him. It was Katara she went to for everything.

While Shaina did love him, she went to Katara for most things.

"Shaina, honey, I have to go." Zuko said, trying to pry Shaina's arms from around his waist.

"Daddy, no! I promise to be good! I'll do my lessons without fussing! I won't fight with Taccai or Ana! Please don't leave! Please!"

Zuko had to chuckle softly at Shaina's last remark. It was true that Shaina was a prodigy waterbender, but she was barely eight and she wasn't even able to heal yet.

"Shaina, honey, I have to leave. I'm sorry, baby. I really am. But I can't stay here."

This just made Shaina cry harder.

"Daddy, no! Please, Daddy! Please don't leave! Please don't…" Shaina's voice trailed off as she began to choke on her sobs.

"All right, sweetheart, all right. Shaina, its okay. It's all right. Come here. Aw, up you come. Come on, Daddy has you now. You're okay."

Katara came in just then and gave Zuko a look.

"What's wrong with Shaina? What happened!" She rushed forward, attempting to take Shaina from Zuko, but the little girl shook her head and clung to her father for all it was worth. She didn't want her Daddy to leave. She knew if she let go, then he would leave.

"Daddy, no! Don't leave! Please Daddy! Please!"

"Honey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Daddy's not going anywhere." Zuko hoped his words would soothe his daughter. He knew deep down in his heart that he would most likely leave, but he didn't want Shaina to get herself worked up.

Katara gave Zuko a look.

"What happened to her?" She repeated, her words cutting into Zuko's soul like a knife.

"She saw me leaving," Zuko stated, his voice low, as though he were a child being scolded by his mother for picking on a younger sibling.

Katara nodded and glanced at her daughter in concern. Shaina was still clinging to Zuko as if her world depended on it.

"Shaina, sweetheart," Katara tried, putting her hand on Shaina's shoulder, "honey, we need to get you tucked in bed. It's way past your bedtime."

"Nooo!" Shaina wailed, burying her face in Zuko's shoulder for comfort and reassurance. "Daddy will leave! Daddy, please don't go! Please!"

"All right, sweetheart, okay," Katara said, her voice calm as the river for the moment. "What if Daddy tucks you in and stays with you tonight, will that make you feel better?"

Shaina thought about this for a moment before nodding her head.

"Okay. Daddy will tuck you in and then he'll spend the night with you."

Zuko sighed as he went to tuck Shaina in bed. He had wanted to get going as soon as possible, but it looked like his plans were temporarily on the freeze.

As Zuko tucked his daughter in bed, he sighed.

"Daddy, you won't leave me, right?" Shaina asked, almost asleep. Her outburst had worn her out.

Zuko shook his head.

"No, honey. Daddy's not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Shaina asked, her right hand holding Zuko's left firmly.

"I promise. Now try and get some sleep, okay? I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Daddy." Shaina said, her brown eyes closing softly.

Once Zuko knew that Shaina was out, he sat down beside her bed and planted a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy loves you, sweetheart. I love you so much. I don't wanna leave you and your sister and brothers. I really don't. But I have to."

"Then why are you?" A familiar female voice inquired from the doorway.

Zuko looked up to see Katara standing there. She had a questioning look on her face, but her oceanic orbs were filled with something else. It was either desperation or pleading, which one Zuko wasn't sure.

"Katara, you obviously don't love me, I'm not going to stay somewhere I'm not wanted."

Katara shook her head, her blue eyes shining with tears. She hadn't expected Zuko to be so quick to jump to conclusions without hearing the rest of the conversation.

"Zuko, my huo, please, listen to me. I didn't cheat on you. I honestly didn't. I love you too much."

Zuko stayed silent, but Katara could tell he didn't believe her.

"If you didn't cheat on me," Zuko said, his voice steady for the time being, "then why did I hear you talking to Aang about it being like the last time he kissed you?"

Katara sighed.

"You didn't hear the whole conversation. We were talking about the time in the cave of Oma and Shu. Aang told me that he was afraid to tell Toph how he felt about her. He didn't want to mess it up."

Zuko nodded, feeling a blush creep up his neck and onto his face. He had nearly torn his family apart and broken Shaina's heart over something so minor.

"But…then you kissed him!" Zuko exclaimed, forgetting Shaina was asleep.

Katara shook her head.

"No, my huo. Well, yes, but not the way you thought."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Katara.

"I kissed his finger. He got burned practicing firebending. He was teaching Taccai."

Zuko nodded, feeling another blush creep up his neck. He had heard it all wrong. Katara hadn't cheated on him. She had just been mothering Aang. Something she had perfected since the day she and Sokka had found him.

"I'm sorry, my yue," Zuko said, getting up to embrace his wife. "I really am. I should have let you explain yourself instead of jumping to conclusions. Forgive me?"

Katara thought for a moment before giving Zuko a small smile and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shui ai huo," Katara said, laying her head against Zuko's shoulder as he stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Huo ai shui." Zuko said, holding his beloved close.

The couple stayed like that for ten minutes.

After they pulled away, Katara kissed Shaina on the cheek and stroked her hair before leaving the room.

Zuko sighed with relief once Katara was gone. He was glad they had straightened things out. He really didn't want to leave and he thanked Yue for giving him and Katara a second chance.

As Zuko sat there, he smiled down at Shaina.

"I love you, my baby girl," he said, giving Shaina a kiss. "Daddy loves you so much. And I'm not going anywhere." With that, Zuko sat there, watching Shaina sleep. He wasn't going to leave her for anything and right now, there was no place he'd rather be.

The silence of the night was broken by a scream followed by a wail.

Zuko jerked awake to find Shaina crying. She had her face buried in her hands and she was sobbing something awful.

"Shaina? Shaina, honey, its okay. What are the tears all about, huh? It's okay. You're okay. Did you have a bad dream?"

Shaina glanced up at the voice. When she saw her Daddy sitting next to her, she dove into his embrace, crying still.

"It's okay, it's all right. It's okay now. Daddy has you. Daddy's here. It's okay, honey. It's okay. What's wrong, huh?"

"Daddy don't leave!" Shaina cried, her brown eyes desperate and pleading. "Daddy please! Don't leave! Don't leave! Daddy please!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Shaina. It's okay. Daddy's right here. I didn't leave. I promise. It's okay. Daddy's not going anywhere. Come on, lay back down for me." Zuko coaxed, hoping Shaina would obey.

Shaina shook her head and clung on even tighter. She didn't want her Daddy to leave her.

"No! No! Noooo!" Her cry was loud enough to wake her brother, Taccai.

Katara went to tend to Taccai after Zuko assured her that he had things under control with Shaina.

But as Katara went to leave the room, Taccai appeared in the doorway. He looked worried and a little afraid. He stared up at Zuko uncertainly, his blue eyes full of fear.

"Papa?" Taccai asked, standing in the doorway. "You're not leaving, are you?"

Zuko shook his head. He hoisted Shaina onto his hip as he stood up and attempted to calm her by walking around the room with her in his arms.

"No, son. I promise. Papa's not going anywhere."

Taccai nodded, but he still had a frown on his face.

"But I heard you and Mama yellin' at each other. You never fight."

Zuko nodded.

"I know. But it's all over now. I promise. We're getting along again."

Taccai nodded. He knew his father always told the truth. He smiled with relief and went back to bed.

"I love you, Papa." Taccai said before leaving the room.

"I love you too, buddy." Zuko replied, blowing him a kiss as he left.

After Taccai was gone, Zuko turned his attention back to Shaina.

The little girl had calmed down somewhat, but she was still very distressed.

"Daddy, don't go! Please don't go! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

"Shaina, it's okay," Zuko soothed, kissing her cheek and starting to stroke her hair. "Daddy's not going anywhere, I promise. I'm not leaving you and your sisters and brother. I'm staying right here with you and Mama."

"But you and Mama were mad and…" Shaina's voice trailed off as she let out a sob before coughing a little bit.

"That's my girl. Thatta girl, you're okay, honey." Zuko assured her, patting her back to help her get it up.

Shaina swallowed hard and Zuko knew what was going to happen. He got Shaina to the bathroom just in time.

Shaina spent fifteen minutes in there. By the time she was done, she wasn't fairing much better.

Katara checked on her pride and joy and immediately assisted Zuko in taking care of their daughter. She knew Shaina preferred her when she wasn't feeling good, just like Kiana preferred Zuko.

After Shaina was settled back in bed, both Katara and Zuko sat on either side of her, surrounding her with the love and support she needed.

"Shaina, sweetie, it's okay now," Katara assured her scared child. "You can go to sleep. It's okay. We're both here and we're not going anywhere. Daddy and I aren't going to leave you."

Shaina shook her head and grabbed Zuko's right hand tightly.

"Sweetie, you need rest." Zuko tried, kissing her cheek while Katara put a hand through Shaina's long, brown locks. "You want to go see the turtleducks when you get better?"

Shaina nodded, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Just you and me?" Shaina asked her father hopefully.

Zuko nodded, pleased he was finally getting somewhere with Shaina.

"Yes, sweetheart. I promise. We'll go and see the turtleducks just as soon as you're feeling better. But you need to get rest and listen to Mama if you want to get better. Okay?"

"You won't leave?" Shaina asked, her brown eyes gazing at Zuko for the reassurance she so desperately needed.

Zuko shook his head.

"No. I promise Mama and I are going to stay right here with you."

"I love you, Daddy," Shaina said, closing her eyes and surrendering to sleep once again.

"Aw, I love you too, pumpkin." Zuko said, giving Shaina a kiss before ruffling her hair gently.

"That goes the same for me," Katara said, stroking Shaina's cheek gently. "Mama loves you so much, Shaina."

"Love you too, Mama." Shaina said, reaching for Katara's hand with her free left one.

Katara gave her daughter what she needed and gave Zuko a triumphant smile.

"I'm glad she's finally getting some sleep." Zuko said, sighing with relief. "I hate it when any of our children are sick."

Katara nodded sympathetically.

"I know what you mean. But Shaina will be fine. She's strong."

Zuko nodded. He knew Katara was right.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep," Zuko said, settling back in the chair.

"I love you, my huo." Katara said, planting a kiss on Zuko's lips.

Zuko returned the affection as best he could with Shaina holding his right hand.

Just as Zuko was about to drift off, he heard someone call for him.

"Papa!" Came Kiana's tearful voice. "Papa!"

Zuko sighed as he went to get up.

"It never ends." He said, but Katara could see a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Well at least you can't say you're not loved." Katara told him, winking as he left the room to check on his fire princess.

"I'll give you that much." Zuko said, before leaving the room. As he left, he smiled seductively at Katara. "Tomorrow night, I'll make it up to you."

Katara smiled.

"Oh you will, huh?"

Zuko nodded.

"I look forward to that."

"Papa!" Kiana cried again.

"I'm coming!" Zuko assured her. With that, he left to tend to his other daughter. At least things were going back to normal for the royal family.

As Zuko rocked Kiana to sleep ten minutes later, he couldn't believe he had thought about leaving his family. Now that he was holding Kiana, he couldn't think of one good reason to give his family up.

Right now, he was where he belonged and one of the five most precious people was safe in his arms. And that was enough for him at the moment.

As for the other stuff, it would work itself out over time. As long as he and Katara were honest with one another and took it one day at a time, everything would be okay.

Once he had gotten Kiana back to sleep, Zuko went to check on Shaina one last time before retiring to bed for the rest of the night.

Bending down, the fire lord kissed his daughter's cheek.

"I love you, baby girl." He said softly. "Thank you for stopping me from making a big mistake. Sweet dreams." With that, he left her room and laid down for bed himself.

He was looking forward to spending the next day with his family.

And that was enough to lull him into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the me

THE END


End file.
